The International Workshop on Scleroderma Research is a 4-day research meeting centered on translational medicine related to systemic sclerosis (SSc). The workshop, held biennially, focuses on basic and translational research related to pathogenesis of SSc. Since its inception in 1990, the workshop has grown from 29 attendees in its first year to a consistent attendance of over 200 individuals over the last severa workshops. It is the largest international meeting devoted to presentations and discussion about pathogenic mechanisms in SSc. The workshop draws participants from academic centers from throughout the world, as well as individuals involved in basic research and drug development in pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies. The upcoming workshop will be the 12th biennial meeting. Sessions in the 12th Workshop will cover the spectrum of topics related to SSc pathogenesis, including vascular biology, fibroblast biology, genetics and immunology. In addition, keynote speakers will address a wide range of topics in basic biological sciences that apply to understanding SSc pathogenesis. The meeting will also include presentations in areas key to making advances in clinical research in SSc, this section of the meeting planned with input from the Scleroderma Clinical Trial Consortium and typically attended and presented by thought leaders in SSc clinical trials and SSc associated clinical complications, such as pulmonary fibrosis and pulmonary arterial hypertension. Abstracts will be solicited and scored with travel awards provided to and oral presentations given by top scoring young investigators. The 12th Workshop will be organized and by the Rheumatology Section of Boston University School of Medicine with help from the Centre for Rheumatology and Connective Tissue Disorders at University College London (Royal Free Hospital Campus), and held on the Boston University Main campus, providing an economical Gordon conference style interactive environment. The scientific Committee includes a broad array of international scientists with expertise in the various pathogenic pathways and complications of the disease. Based on past success we anticipate another highly successful meeting. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The International Workshop on Scleroderma Research is a 4-day research meeting centered on translational medicine related to systemic sclerosis which is organized and executed by the Rheumatology Section of Boston University School of Medicine and the Centre for Rheumatology and Connective Tissue Disorders at University College London (Royal Free Hospital Campus). The meeting covers areas key to making advances in clinical research in systemic sclerosis and is typically attended and presented by thought leaders in associated complications.